


Idiot

by blinke182



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: “You wound me, Felix, absolutely wound me, I’m dying over here because of your harsh words!” Sylvain said, incredibly dramatically.Felix has Hanahaki, Sylvain cries.Pure self-indulgence.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent. I had to write a Hanahaki fic and I did, so yay.
> 
> I did include a stupid reference to something popular lol, if you see it, good for you!

“Fuck you, Sylvain,” he spat at the redhead as he walked away.

“Hey, Felix, come on!” Sylvain called back as he walked away. “All I said was we should go pick up some girls!”

Sylvain frowned when Felix shot him a middle finger behind his back as he walked to his room. What was his problem? Felix used to want to hang out with him all the time when they were kids, he and Felix were practically inseparable until about four years ago, when Glenn died during the Tragedy of Duscur. Felix had retracted from everyone at the loss of his brother. 

Felix felt a tickle at his throat. He ignored it for a moment, but then the coughing started. He ducked into his room and let the coughing fit come over him. When he removed his hand from his mouth, he found white petals in his hand. What the fuck? He tossed them in the trash can and went about his day.

The next day, he and Ingrid were sparring when the coughing fit hit him. He ran to the corner as his lungs tried to eject whatever was bothering his throat. When he was done, more petals had appeared. He excused himself, accompanied by shouts from Ingrid, and ran to the library, petals in hand. He found a book about flowers so he could figure out what kind of flowers these were. As he was searching, he heard a yawn from a couple tables over.

“Must you be so loud?” Linhardt said lazily as he stretched. Felix ignored him and continued to search. He was determined to find out what kind of flowers these were. Linhardt sighed and stood, walking over to Felix and tapping him on the shoulder. This seemed to snap Felix out of whatever daze he was in. 

“Felix, are you quite alright?” Linhardt asked.

“I’m fine, what do you want?” Felix said, still panting a little from his sprint to the library. 

“Frankly, I’d like to know what has you in such a state?” Linhardt said, his eyes drifting to the small pile of flower petals. “Oh, is it those? Aren’t those gardenias?” 

“Gar-” Felix caught a breath, “Gardenias?”

“Yes, I said gardenias. Why do you have a pile of wet gardenia petals?” 

“None of your business,” Felix said, still trying to find something in the book. 

“Your frantic searching woke me up from my nap, so I’ve made it my business. Where did the flowers come from?” Linhardt asked. Felix glared at him, and Linhardt stared back, eyes heavy. After a minute of this staring match, Felix relented.

“Fine, I coughed them up,” he said, looking back at the book. His reply took Linhardt by surprise. 

“Coughed them up? I’ve heard of this, hold on just a moment,” Linhardt said, going over to the shelf in search of a book. He found what he was looking for, a book on rare diseases. He opened it and flipped through, looking for something. When he found it, he placed it, open, on top of the book Felix was looking at. He pointed at the title of the section.

“Sounds like Hanahaki Disease. It’s incredibly rare, but it’s the only thing that could possibly make you cough up flowers like that,” Linhardt said. Felix stared at the passage, trying to understand.

“It says it happens because of unrequited love, but I don’t understand, I don’t have feelings for anyone in particular,” Felix said, a bit confused.

“There must be someone, or this kind of thing wouldn’t happen. There are two ways to cure it. You could confess your love, and have it reciprocated. The other method is rather harsh, however, so most people suffering from it refuse that method, even if it results in their death,” Linhardt explained.

“What is it?” Felix asked, turning a bit pale.

“Can’t you read? It says it right here, the other method is a surgery to remove the plant growing inside your lungs at the root. The drawback is-”

“Losing all feelings for the person in question,” Felix finished. He wasn’t sure exactly who his affections were for, but he had to find out, so he can make the right decision. 

“The flowers you’re coughing up can mean something in relation to the person the feelings are for,” Linhardt said, moving the disease book off of the flower book. Felix had already found the page on gardenias. 

“According to this book, gardenias symbolize purity and sweetness, and indicate secret love,” Felix read from the book.

“So, you’re coughing up gardenias because of a love you believe must remain secret. I’m not sure who the rest of that would talk about. Just make your decision soon, this book claims if you let it go too long, it becomes fatal,” Linhardt said, stretching and going back to his spot a couple tables over, promptly falling asleep next to the book. Felix rolled his eyes at the sleepy noble and went to shelve the books he had out. Once he was done, he started walking towards the dining hall, as he was a bit hungry after everything. 

When he got there, he was met with the sight of Sylvain hitting on one of the other students. The sight made him sick, so he ignored him to get something to eat. 

“Oh, hey, Felix!” Sylvain called out, but Felix ignored him, feeling a tickle in his throat again. Oh no. 

“Fuck off, Sylvain,” Felix said, heading to an empty table with his meal. 

“You wound me, Felix, absolutely wound me, I’m dying over here because of your harsh words!” Sylvain said, incredibly dramatically. Felix flinched at the mention of death but pretended to ignore Sylvain. 

“Aw come on, not gonna react at all?” Sylvain kept on, and Felix could barely hold back the coughing fit he was about to have. Felix flipped Sylvain off, right in his face, then ran off to cough in private.

“Felix, are you okay?” Sylvain called as Felix left. Felix didn’t respond, just coughed when he got around the corner. Luckily, nobody was around to hear him, or so he thought. He’s in the middle of coughing up a mass of petals when Mercedes of all people showed up. 

“Felix, are you alright?” she said, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to help whatever he was choking on come up. Felix finally finished coughing, seeing a bit black around the edges, and produced a mass of gardenia flowers. 

“Felix, what is going on?” Mercedes said sternly, her hands on her hips. As kind and sweet as she was, she was not someone to be messed with. Felix weighed his options, tell her or not, and sighed. I guess he’d rather tell her than end up being scolded by her later when she found out.

“Fine, I think it’s called Hanahaki,” Felix said. He didn’t need to say more.

“Who is it? You need to tell them, or this could prove fatal,” Mercedes said.

“I know, Mercedes, and I think I know who the person is, but I don’t want him to pity me or think I’m weak, because I’m not,” Felix said.

“I don’t think anyone would think you're weak, Felix,” Mercedes said.

“Tell no one,” Felix demanded. Mercedes nodded, and Felix walked off, throwing the petals away. 

A week later, Felix had graduated to coughing up full flowers covered in drops of blood. This didn’t bode well at all. And he knew exactly who it was, if his coughing fit in the dining hall was any indication. He heard a knock on his door. He chucked the bloody flower in the trash can.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Sylvain.”

“Fine, come in,” Felix called, and the door swung open. Sylvain was standing there with a smug grin on his face. Felix wanted to slap him so bad. 

“What do you want?” Felix said.

“Wow, so cold. I just wanted to ask if you had notes to the Professor’s last lecture,” Sylvain asked. Felix rolled his eyes and went over to fetch them. 

“Here, I want them back when you’re done,” Felix said, suppressing a cough. 

“Thanks, man, I really appreciate it, you know,” Sylvain said.

“Just remember I won’t always have your back,” Felix said.

“I don’t know about that,” Sylvain said, his hands behind his head in that stupid pose he liked to do. Felix caught himself blushing a little and turned away. Stupid sexy Sylvain. Wait what? No, he did not just think those thoughts. No way Sylvain liked him back, fat chance. 

“You’ve been silent for a while, you alright, Felix?” Sylvain said. Felix nodded, but then he started coughing, dropping to the floor. Sylvain was at his side at an instant, dropping the notes Felix had lent him. Sylvain grabbed the trash can so Felix could cough into it, and kept a hand on his back, alternating between patting his back and rubbing his back in an attempt to help force what Felix was choking on up. 

Felix finished coughing, then promptly passed out, falling into Sylvain, who caught him. Sylvain chanced a look into the trash can. Gardenias, covered in blood. Sylvain didn’t know what it meant, but he was determined to find out. But first, he needed to get Felix to the infirmary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hanahaki?” Sylvain said after Manuela had gotten a look at Felix and Sylvain told her what happened. “What’s that?”

Manuela explained the affliction, causing to Sylvain to almost pale at the implications. 

“You mean to tell me he’s dying because his feelings aren’t reciprocated?” Sylvain exclaimed.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Manuela said. At that moment, a groan sounded from the bed. Felix was waking up. Sylvain was at his side in an instant.

“Felix, why didn’t you tell me?” Sylvain said, a bit hurt. Felix tried to glare at him but found himself too weak to do so. 

“Because, idiot, I didn’t want you worrying about me,” he said, his voice hoarse from the flower petals. 

“Of course I’m going to worry about you, I care a lot about you,” Sylvain said. “Care to tell me who it is?” 

“I will not.”

“Come on, I’m not playing around, Felix, this is a matter of life or death. You could die if you don’t confess,” Sylvain said, the first hints of a tear appearing at the corner of his eye. 

“Sylvain, are you crying?” Felix asked, genuinely surprised. He hadn’t seen Sylvain cry since they were children, after Miklan had pushed him into that well. 

“No,” Sylvain said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Of course not.”

“Sylvain, don’t lie to me,” Felix said, his voice stern, as best as he could. 

“Fine, I’m crying, but only because I might lose someone I…” Sylvain trailed off, looking away.

“Someone you…” Felix prompted, trying to get Sylvain to continue. Sylvain shook his head, letting the tears flow. 

Something inside of Felix told him now was the time to say it, or he might not get a better moment. Felix steeled himself for the worst.

“Sylvain, the person I’m coughing up flowers for, it’s you. It’s always been you, idiot,” Felix said, and Sylvain looked at him. He almost looked childlike again with his face streaked with tears, and Felix was reminded of their childhoods, when Sylvain would skin a knee or whenever Felix had to go back home after a week in Gautier territory. 

“It has?” Sylvain said, dumbstruck at Felix’s words. He couldn’t believe it, the boy he’s loved since childhood just told him he loved him.

“Yes, it has. I love you, moron,” Felix said, looking away, his face a little bit pink. 

Sylvain was speechless. It actually started to worry Felix a bit.

“Look, if you’re gonna tell me you don’t love me back, just do it,” Felix said, trying to fight back tears.

“No, that’s not it at all!” Sylvain said, grabbing Felix’s hand. “I love you too, I was just shocked, I never expected this, I can’t believe-” 

Sylvain was cut off from his nervous rambling by Felix pulling him in by the front of his shirt and kissing him, and Sylvain relaxed into it. Neither of them could believe it. 

They broke the kiss to Felix coughing. Sylvain grabbed the trash can by the bed and held it to where Felix could cough into it. When he was done, he passed back out onto the bed. Sylvain saw the last of the flowers sitting in the can. There was even stems and roots, meaning the plant was purged from his lungs. He put the can down and went to wipe the blood from Felix’s lip with a cloth. 

“I love you, idiot,” Sylvain said fondly, putting the cloth aside and holding Felix’s hand. 

Felix could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain crying is brought to you by Felix almost fucking dying.
> 
> I don't recall anymore if Miklan actually pushed Sylvain in a well or if that's something fandom made up?


End file.
